


Чувствуешь...вину?

by SacredAndWild



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Character Death Fix, Gen, Happy Ending, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), quicksilver - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredAndWild/pseuds/SacredAndWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинтон чувствует вину за несохраненную жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чувствуешь...вину?

**Author's Note:**

> Датирован 26.4.15.  
> Имеется здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3151387

Пробуждение было на удивление легким и безболезненным, приятным. Просыпаться вовсе не хотелось - что-то словно затягивало в сон, просило остаться еще чуть-чуть или, может быть, навсегда. 

Резкие две пощечины, и чудесного забвения как ни бывало. Пьетро вдохнул глубоко, но в следующую секунду пожалел об этом легкомысленном действии, так как тело отозвалось болью - резкой, неприятной, словно рваной. Перед глазами все плыло, и разглядеть склонившегося к нему человека, Пьетро не мог.

\- Хэй, как себя чувствуешь? - Насмешливый голос - он помнил, кому он принадлежит, но сейчас в голосе не было насмешки, лишь беспокойство. 

Пьетро усмехнулся криво, закрывая глаза и поворачивая голову в сторону - так легче было дышать. В груди при каждом вдохе стреляло болью.

Верно, в него стреляли.

\- Не закрывай глаза! - снова этот голос. - Слышишь? Мы только тебя откачали, не смей вырубаться! - опять две пощечины, и он вынужден открыть глаза, чтобы его, хотя бы, не добивали.

\- Вот и славно, - кажется, в интонациях одобрение. Еле заметный шум в ушах, затем он снова отключился.

 

\- Я говорил тебе, чтобы ты не отключался? - вкрадчивый голос. Тёмные волосы и несколько шрамов на лице, едва заметных. Кажется, та рыжая девушка звала его Бартоном. Да, именно он сейчас склонялся над Пьетро, как-то укоризненно на него смотря.

\- Если ты так вырубишься ещё раз, твоя сестра точно не выживет, - покачал головой Клинт и сел куда-то справа, оказавшись чуть ниже - видимо скамья какая.

Пьетро хотел было спросить, как Ванда, что с ней, но из горла вырвался лишь хрип.

\- Вот и я им говорил, что дело плохо, - словно в подтверждение кивнул мужчина и усмехнулся. Пьетро подумал, какого черта здесь этот идиот забыл? Почему он говорит с ним?

\- Чувствуешь...вину? - едва выговорил спидстер, поворачивая голову к Бартону и улыбаясь уголком губ. Мужчина дернулся, словно его ударили, посмотрел слегка неприязненно.

\- Ничуть. Просто... Благодарен, наверное, - он нахмурился. - Скорее всего.

Потом он ушёл, резко вскакивая с места - кто-то позвал его. Снизу. Пьетро огляделся. Это была комната. Обычная жилая комната.

 

\- Не думал, что ты вообще на такое способен, - Клинт ухмыльнулся почти победно, складывая руки на груди и прислоняясь поясницей к подоконнику. Он принёс Пьетро поесть, но рацион того не очень радовал, тем более, если учитывать его нынешние способности. Этого слишком мало. Но не просить же больше, в самом-то деле. Раз уж за ним здесь присматривают, значит, для чего-то он нужен.

\- Ты о чем? - легкомысленно отозвался спидстер, прислоняясь спиной к стене, подтягивая поднос с едой к себе ближе.

\- Ты подставился под пули. Вот я о чем, - голос Бартона посерьезнел. - В героя сыграть решил? - он сощурил глаза, не сводя внимательного взгляда с Пьетро.

\- А ты разве не это делал, когда спасал мальчика? - он хотел было пожать плечами, но вовремя вспомнил, что двигать правой рукой все ещё проблематично. Не прошло и недели, как он здесь. Вот только Пьетро ни разу не спросил, здесь - это где?

\- Это мой долг, а вы с сестрой просто заигрались, - казалось, Клинтон почти доволен своими нравоучениями сейчас.

\- Я знал, на что иду, - с трудом сглотнув, спидстер поднял тяжёлый взгляд на Клинта; от боли в правой лопатке он нервно сжимал одеяло, слегка прикусив нижнюю губу, но, тем не менее, не сводил взгляда с Бартона.

\- По-моему, это было глупо, - пожал плечами мужчина, подходя к кровати и садясь в изножье. - Но с другой стороны, ты спас ребёнка.

\- И тебя тоже, - буркнул Пьетро, принимаясь за еду, скорее, чтобы больше не говорить с этим правдолюбцем, чем изнывая от голода.

\- А вот это уже другой вопрос...

\- Почему я здесь? - резко выпалил спидстер и уставился на мужчину.

\- Здесь - это где? - усмехнулся в ответ Клинт, пальцем описав небольшой круг, обрисовывая в общем обстановку в комнате.

\- Неважно уже, - отмахнулся тот. - Где моя сестра?

\- На базе Мстителей. Она в порядке. Все, твоя неугомонная душа спокойна? - мужчина потер переносицу пальцами, словно разговаривать с Пьетро ему было тяжело, изнурительно.

Спидстер настороженно кивнул, ещё несколько секунд смотря на Клинта, а затем вовсе потерял к нему интерес, занявшись едой, пусть и не очень приятной на вкус. Всегда в период реабилитации еда отвратная.

 

Клинт с силой навалился на Пьетро, вталкивая его обратно в комнату.

\- Какого черта ты вылез? - прошипел он, впечатывая спидстера в стену, хватаясь за воротник его рубашки.

\- Я вполне себя хорошо чувствую, и могу уйти отсюда, - тем не менее, Пьетро еле стоял на ногах и морщился от боли в лопатке - об стену-то Клинт приложил его неслабо. Вовсе не хотелось ему, чтобы дети видели, кого он сюда привёл. Да, именно к себе в дом. Бартон забрал спидстера из больничного крыла Щ.И.Т.-а. Зачем? Он и сам не знал. Видимо, в чем-то Максимофф был прав, Клинтон чувствовал вину.

\- Да? - хмыкнул довольно лучник. - А твои ноги... Ты еле стоишь, а тебе, как я знаю, ноги важны, так что, если не хочешь, чтобы тебе ампутировали одну из них из-за гангрены - сиди уж тут, - он подтащил спидстера к кровати и спихнул на неё.

\- Не смей высовываться.

\- Где я? - Пьетро исподлобья глядел на лучника, пальцами нервно сжимая одеяло.

\- В моём доме, - спокойно отозвался тот, полностью игнорируя тяжёлый взгляд.

\- Полтора месяца? Никто ещё не узнал?

\- А так в тюрьму хочется? - оскалился Бартон, подавшись к спидстеру. Тот медленно покачал головой. - Я так и думал. Как подлечишься, я тебя определю, куда нужно, - он похлопал Пьетро по здоровому плечу и покинул комнату, запирая ее с другой стороны. Спидстер с силой ударил кулаком в стену, отмечая приятную боль в костяшках. Не любил он сидеть на одном месте столько времени.

 

Ещё две недели прошли предельно спокойно, а потом Пьетро сбежал, - чёрт его знает, как ему это удалось - но он вскрыл замок и просто ушёл ночью. Клинт не стал его искать; пусть спидстеру ещё и требовалась помощь, тот уже вполне здоров, если не считать, что он быстро устаёт. Так что Бартон знал - Максимофф вернётся вечером следующего дня. Так и было. Славно, что жена и дети на тот момент были в сарае, что-то изобретая для игр на свежем воздухе, и Пьетро никто не видел.

\- Явился-таки, - Клинтон встретил его в столовой, сидя за кухонным столом, положив руки на столешницу - жена по приходу  
мужа, ей-богу, только скалку в руки дать. И ещё эта его милая улыбочка. Пьетро вздрогнул. Вымораживает.

\- Я слишком устал, - кивнул он, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, отмечая, как его штормит. 

\- Тогда идём наверх, - Клинт поднялся со своего места, позволил спидстеру опереться на него и довел его до комнаты.

\- Милости прошу, - не мог не ухмыльнуться Соколиный глаз, закрывая за собой дверь. Пьетро прошёл в комнату и рухнул на кровать лицом вниз, да так и не шевелился.

\- Словно в тюрьму вернулся, - невнятно пробормотал он.

\- Что-что? - Бартону действительно было интересно, на что же может жаловаться этот Максимофф, поэтому он подошёл ближе, а затем и вовсе сел на кровати рядом.

\- Говорю, что "в этой комнате я уже как заключенный", - Пьетро приподнялся на локтях, смотря перед собой, хмурясь. "Явно думает, сколько ему дадут на нарах посидеть", - подумал Клинт, а произнёс:

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что твоя сестра в заключении?

\- А разве нет? - удивился спидстер, умудряясь через плечо глянуть на мужчину.

\- Я говорил, что она на базе Мстителей. Она теперь с нами, - Клинтон протянул руку, чтобы похлопать Пьетро по плечу, но осекся, нахмурившись. Нет ли осложнений после сегодняшней "пробежки"?

\- Если ты вступишь в команду, то избежишь участи преступника, - лучник коснулся-таки спины мужчины, по памяти воспроизводя все полученные ранения.

\- Сними толстовку, - скомандовал он, а сам ушёл в ванную комнату за аптечкой - банально, но сейчас и это не будет лишним.  
Когда он вернулся, Пьетро снял толстовку и футболку.

\- Я просил снять только толстовку, - недовольно пробормотал Клинт.

\- Да брось, все равно ты будешь осматривать все ранения, - усмехнувшись, отмахнулся спидстер, забираясь на кровать с ногами. Лучник пожал плечами, опускаясь на кровать, мельком оглядел спину Пьетро, и... Никаких заметных шрамов не было. Только если приглядеться. Клинт коснулся пальцами места одного из ранений - под левым ребром, затем скользнул пальцами выше, едва надавливая: под лопаткой, ключица, плечо, правая лопатка - ничего не было. 

\- Ты... Нормально себя чувствуешь? 

\- Я говорил, что все в порядке. И два месяца для любого человека достаточно с такими ра...

\- Ничерта подобного! - оборвал его Бартон, слегка ударив по пояснице, точно помня, где побывала пуля - Пьетро тихо зашипел, невольно выгибаясь в сторону. Да, Клинт лгал. Пьетро был полностью здоров уже давно, но и Бартон не хотел получать нагоняй из штаба. Да и отпускать спидстера раньше времени - слишком рискованно для него же самого.

\- Тебе все ещё нужен покой, так что не строй из себя здорового.

\- Но я вполне здоров! К тому же, мне нужно найти свою сестру, - он быстро надел на себя футболку и обернулся к Клинту.

\- Если ты пообещаешь сидеть тихо-мирно ещё полторы не...

\- Неделю.

\- Хорошо. Неделю. То я сам отвезу тебя к ней. Договорились? - Клинтон тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что с этим ребёнком ему не управиться ни за что на свете. Да, Пьетро был большим ребёнком, которого обуздать в силах лишь его сестра. Но Клинт ведь удерживает его здесь уже два месяца, то... Прямо-таки прогресс во взаимоотношениях.

\- Да, - кивнул спидстер.

Бартон отнес аптечку в ванную, а выйдя в комнату, застыл, припоминая ещё парочку ранений в ногах.

\- А... "Пробежка" как? - он неровно усмехнулся, отчего-то чувствуя себя глупо.

\- Нормально, - сухо отозвался Пьетро, смотря перед собой. Его больше волновала сестра и ее состояние, чем его собственное и всякие ранения.

\- Она знает, что я жив?

\- Нет.

\- Какого...черта? - Клинт оборвал его движением руки, призывая замолчать. 

Снизу послышались голоса, и один из них явно не принадлежал его жене, детям или даже Наташе, но он был знаком. Ничего не объясняя, Бартон покинул комнату и спустился на первый этаж.

В холле его дома стояла Ванда Максимофф и, судя по ее красным глазам, она очень недовольна.

\- Где мой брат? - слишком громко и резко вопросила она, и Клинт был уверен, что Пьетро слышал ее.

\- Я не понимаю, как ты нашла нас, но...

\- Где он? - в голосе сквозило нетерпение, и вокруг пальцев ведьмы заискрились красные нити.

\- Лора, уведи детей, я все улажу, - мужчина кивнул на кухню, куда поспешила его жена, утаскивая за собой любопытных детей.

Бартон молча кивнул наверх, поднимаясь по лестнице - Ванда последовала за ним, мельком глянув в сторону кухни.

Но стоило Клинту лишь подойти к нужной комнате, как Ванда сама его опередила, быстрым шагом направляясь к комнате, и уже через секунду удивленное и слегка хриплое:

\- Ванда? Ты здесь.

Соколиный глаз усмехнулся, покачав головой, все-таки заходя следом и прислоняясь плечом к косяку двери.

\- Ну и...

\- Почему ты скрыл от меня, что он жив? - глаза ведьмы снова приобрели алый оттенок, но Пьетро положил ладонь на ее затылок, заставляя смотреть только на себя.

\- Все хорошо, со мной все в порядке, - он притянул сестру ближе к себе, легко целуя в макушку. - Неважно, что он сделал.

\- Я могла увидеть тебя гораздо раньше, но он... 

\- Тише, тише, он мне помог, - спидстер легонько провёл ладонью по её спине вниз, и Пьетро знал, насколько опасной может быть его сестра, и поэтому он всегда считал нужным успокоить её в тот или иной момент, пока не стало поздно.

\- "Помог"? Ха, да я тебе жизнь спас! - отчего-то возгордился и взмахнул руками Клинт, на что Пьетро только ухмыльнулся.

\- То же самое могу сказать и о себе.

Бартон досадливо цокнул языком - вот гадёныш! Подловил-таки.

\- Теперь-то отпускаешь? - выпустив сестру из объятий, но не отпуская ее руки, Пьетро шагнул к Клинту, смотря тому в глаза.

\- Разве твоя сестра позволит не отпустить? - хмыкнул мужчина, протянув руку и потрепав спидстера по волосам. - Все-таки ты идиот.

\- Поясни, - Пьетро вовсе не злился, нет, но в последнее время уже устал слышать о себе такое.

\- Я тебе, конечно, благодарен. Но жизнью рисковать тебе стоит лишь ради сестры, - он кивнул за спину спидстера.

\- Хоть что-то дельное посоветовал за два месяца, старик, - фыркнул Пьетро, поднимая сестру на руки. Через секунду их уже не было.

\- Глупый мальчишка, - фыркнул Клинтон, улыбаясь уголком губ.


End file.
